


On a Day for Picnics

by CamilleMoineau



Category: Lost
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleMoineau/pseuds/CamilleMoineau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On a Day for Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Charlie Pace's last day alive is a lovely one. The sky is almost cloudless and there is a slight breeze, just enough to make the heat bearable. In the past on days such as this, he'd be with Claire, walking along the beach with her, making plans for the future, while they took turns holding Aaron. He probably would have eventually gone picnicking with her (he had never gotten another chance to try). It was a lovely day for picnics. At any other time at all, he would be pleased to enjoy such fine weather,

Not today. Not anymore. Ever.

He looks back one last time at Desmond, and decides that in retrospect, hitting him with the oar was overdramatic. He could have just said that he'd changed his mind and would jump in after all. He knows there's no going back now. No use in fighting or running away.

He stands up, puts the weight belt around his arm. Despite his efforts, the fear of the what lies beyond takes hold. He begins to cry softly. He's never been so scared before, and never will be again.

He cries for Hurley and Claire and Aaron-his family. That they should be safe at last is what matters most, he admits. He already misses their companionship and unconditional love. His sacrifice is for everyone though, even those that will forget him in time.

A sense of calm resignation comes over him. He stops crying. _Well, this is it_ , he thinks _._ He looks ahead, not down. He doesn't want to look down until he must, because like any other necessary pain, it's best to get it over with as soon as possible.

 _One. Two. Three._   
_  
Now.   
_

He takes a deep breath, leaps from the outrigger and dives in. The pressure of the water engulfs him as he swims down into the abyss, away from the world and the life he knew forever.


End file.
